


Mizuki's Story Files

by mizukiryu73



Category: Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ill do my best at least, all with HP, because I can't seem to stop writing them, bunch o' crossovers, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizukiryu73/pseuds/mizukiryu73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of one-shots that may or (more likely) may not be continued. So far its all HP crossovers and AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosions were lovely, as far as Harry was concerned, and all the magical ways of causing them were almost as entertaining as the crackle of a alchemic explosion. Wizarding World meet the Red Lotus Alchemist – reborn.

**Crimson Magic**

**Memories**

It had been a particularly bad beating that resulted in Harry regaining his memories – in part because of the horrible concussion that he received. Because as his magic raced to save him, it knocked down every barrier or block in its attempts to heal everything it could.

The resulting change in his attitude and the return of his alchemic abilities got him quickly moved out of the cupboard under the stairs and moved up to Dudley's second bedroom, and it stopped the beatings and bullying overnight. And any time that they stepped over the line – well, Harry put a stop to that, too.

**Letter**

Learning of magic – that it was _real_ , that he could do _more_ – made Harry grin predatorily.

Using the letter, and his _awful_ Aunt Petunia, he went to the strange little Diagon Alley. Learning of the Goblins and his immense fortune only made the day better. And after concluding his business in Gringotts, he went and got everything on his list – including a few extra books on explosion-causing spells and potions.

**Wand**

The holly and phoenix feather wand he received from Ollivander's was only barely a match – and there was no way Harry would use a wand that was a sibling to Voldemort's. His second wand from a little shop in that Knockturn Alley was _much_ better.

It was a beautiful thing, made of pine and ground Entrumpet horn – perfect for dueling and explosions.

**Sorting**

This time, Harry got to choose between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He asked for Ravenclaw – stating that as the perfect Slytherin, he should be able to fool everyone into thinking he belonged in Ravenclaw. The Hat laughingly agreed.

Harry was not the only one in a different house. Hermione also went to Ravenclaw, along with Draco – both of whom Harry had "befriended" (he used the term loosely – as he didn't need friends) on the train.

**The Stone**

When Harry learned that there might be a Philosopher's Stone in the castle, he immediately wanted to find it. That it later came to him only made the experience that much better. Add to that that he got to try out one of his explosive potions on that _annoying_ Defense professor, and he smiled with glee from the memories for weeks afterward.

Even though Dumbledore tried to tell him that the stone was destroyed, Harry knew it was just the fake he had transmuted – the original was sitting safe and sound in his trunk. So it was all he could do not to scoff at Dumbledore's meaningless platitudes. Although the old man made up for his mind-numbingly boring speech when he told Harry that he had been able to retrieve the Stone because he hadn't intended to use it.

Harry, of course, didn't feel the need to inform the old man that he _did_ intend to use it – just not _yet_.


	2. Arrancar Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was a brilliant boy – just a bit lazy – to everyone on Privet Drive. Luna was a brilliant girl – not as crazy as her family – to everyone who knew her. That they both felt like one half of themselves was missing, no one could possibly know.

**Starrk**

Harry knew he could be considered a genius – a fact his Master's Degree in Chemistry could attest to – but all he really wanted was to be able to cloud-watch in peace. The nagging thought of a girl trying to get him to do his work made his heart ache every time though, so he rarely did so, if only to bury the pain.

**Lilynette**

Luna knew she was a Potion's genius – that it made her go to Hogwarts a year early was a point in fact. Sometimes though, when she's not buried in work, she looks up at the clouds and knows that there's someone she should be nagging to stop lazing about watching them and to do his work, damnit! But those thoughts make her heart ache, because he is _never_ there, so she rarely lets herself look up.

**The Train**

Harry finds a compartment in the very back of the train. He pulls out a thick Chemistry book that he is reading for his Doctoral Thesis and he tries to read it for the half an hour before the train starts to fill up, before eventually giving up – because he's read the same page now five times – and taking a nap.

Luna wanders the train for an hour before she reaches the back, where she finds a nearly empty compartment – the only occupant is a dark haired student sprawled out on one of the benches, sleeping with a heavy book covering half his face. At least, he _had_ been sleeping, but the minute she had completely entered the compartment, she finds herself staring into on bright green eye.

**Killing Loneliness**

Time froze when their eyes meet and Harry slowly pulled the book oof of his face so that he could sit up. Unrestrained, a name slipped softly from his lips, "Lilynette…"

Luna's eyes filled with a wary hope as she whispered in response, "Starrk…"

Harry's grin was like that of a wolf who had found its pack – as close to a face splitting smile as he ever got. And suddenly – their hearts no longer ached with loneliness.

**To Belong**

It was unquestioned that they would go to Ravenclaw, being as they were the two resident prodigies. But the Hat – if only to itself – thought that they should go into Hufflepuff, because before all else, they were loyal to each other. Because of a bond shared for a lifetime and through a rebirth from death.


End file.
